(Elucidate) Katarsis
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Mengapa ia harus mencintai Mark yang mungkin hanya mempermainkannya? Masuk akal karena jarak umur mereka terlalu jauh. Mungkin Mark hanya memacarinya untuk selingan di waktu senggang. Harusnya Donghyuck tahu sejak awal. Sial! "Hyung, ayo cium aku, lalu kita putus." AU! MarkHyuck/MarkHyuk/MarkChan. NCT. (Collab Project) Sequel dari (Elucidate) Renjana by Suika Rii.


_Elucidate_

 _/ɪ_ _ˈ_ _lu_ _ː_ _.sɪ.deɪt/_

[Make (something) clear, Explain]

 _ **Katarsis**_

 _ **[n Sas – Kelegaan emosional setelah mengalami ketegangan dan pertikaian batin akibat suatu lakuan dramatis]**_

 _ **(Sequel**_ **Renjana by Suika Rii)**

 **MarkHyuck!**

 _Student!Donghyuck x Music Producer!Mark_

AU! **DLDR!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Mengapa ia harus mencintai Mark yang mungkin hanya mempermainkannya? Masuk akal karena jarak umur mereka terlalu jauh. Mungkin Mark hanya memacarinya untuk selingan di waktu senggang. Harusnya Donghyuck tahu sejak awal._

 _Sial!_

 ** _"Hyung, ayo cium aku, lalu kita putus."_**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dua minggu sialan. Penuh pekerjaan di berbagai kota yang mengharuskan Mark bak berlari tanpa henti karenanya. Berpindah dari _on_ - _air_ ke _off_ - _air_ lalu menjejakkan kaki ke agensi, belum lagi dia harus merelakan waktu tidur berharganya untuk menempatkan pantat dengan tak nyaman di tempat rekaman.

Dia tahu ini tuntutan pekerjaan, tapi tetap saja dia bukan budak kapitalisme yang semuanya berporos pada uang. Demi Tuhan! Dia manusia yang butuh menyenderkan punggung dan membiarkan kepalanya tak berfungsi barang sekejap.

Malam itu Mark menginjak pedal gasnya tanpa perasaan. Melajukan mobil yang kini melenggang di jalanan sepi kota Seoul karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Tak memperdulikan perutnya yang begitu mual karena tepat dua malam dia tak dapat memejamkan mata sebab harus mendekam di dapur rekaman di apartemen rekannya yang merupakan salah seorang penyanyi solo perempuan setelah 3 hari sebelumnya dia memiliki agenda di Pulau Jeju.

Kaki Mark terhentak tak sabar sembari menekan password apartemen kekasihnya. Mengendap-endap dalam gelap berharap tak membangunkan sang kekasih karena bagaimanapun besok kekasihnya harus bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah. Namun mata Mark harus memicing melihat lampu dapur masih menyala, menandakan bahwa sosok yang Mark rindukan dua minggu ini belum hanyut dalam alam mimpi atau terbangun karena hal lain.

Mark tersenyum saat mendapati ternyata sang kekasih jatuh tertidur di meja makan dengan separuh coklat hangat yang sudah mendingin dan kepala yang tertumpu lipatan tangan di atas meja. Dengan perlahan, Mark menarik kursi di sebelah kekasihnya. Menyibak sebagian rambut dari dahi. Mengusap pipi halus yang kini merubah senyum penuh rindu milik Mark menjadi khawatir karena bekas air mata yang kentara di sana. Membuat pikiran Mark berselerak kemana-mana. Memikirkan apakah hanya karena mimpi buruk atau ada masalah yang mendera bocah itu akhir-akhir ini.

" _Ugh..."_ sosok di depan Mark terbangun. Merenggangkan punggung dan menggosok mata kasar sebelum menatap pelaku yang mengusik tidurnya. Membolakan mata sebelum sebuah sapaan " _Hi"_ mengalun dari mulut yang lebih tua.

Mark kembali meraih pipi bocah itu. Bertanya apakah dia mengganggu tidurnya, yang dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. Mark tersenyum, lalu berdiri sembari mengusak rambut yang lebih muda, menyuruhnya untuk berpindah ke kamar, yang dilanjutkan dengan membawa cangkir bekas coklat ke wastafel.

Namun saat Mark berbalik, anak itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sehingga mau tak mau, pria yang wajahnya hampir memenuhi seluruh media pertelivisian Korea Selatan itu semakin khawatir. Mengambil duduk kembali di depan yang muda. Menatapnya tepat di kedua bola coklat itu.

"Ada masalah, Donghyuck _ie_? Kau menangis –"

"Sedang apa _Hyung_ di sini?" Potong Donghyuck lantang. Mark dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rahang anak itu mengeras dan ekspresi wajah yang berubah dari keterkejutan sebelumnya.

Mark mengernyitkan dahi. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti. Kenapa kekasihnya seolah tak menginginkan kehadirannya di sana? Apa Donghyuck tak merindukannya? Dia bahkan hampir gila dua minggu tanpa kehadiran bocah itu.

"Donghyuck- _ah_ , aku tak mengerti. Maksudku, bukannya ini hal yang biasa untukku singgah di sini? Apa ada yang sal –"

Namun sebelum Mark menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghyuck sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu. Menutup pintu kamarnya keras dan menyisakkan Mark dengan segala prasangkanya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mark merenggangkan tubuh. Meski setidaknya dia mendapatkan tidur yang sedari kemarin ia impikan, tidur di sofa bukanlah adalah pilihan terakhir dari impian tersebut. Mata Mark melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding ruang tamu, 06.40 pagi. Mengumpat dan berjalan tergesa menuju dapur. Menemukan Donghyuck masih memakai piyamanya dan memakan nasi goreng perlahan.

"Kau tak pergi ke sekolah?"

Donghyuck tak menatapnya. Tangan kanannya masih menyendokkan nasi secara teratur ke mulut dan tangan kirinya sibuk membalas beberapa pesan dari kawannya. "Tidak, kecuali kau ingin aku dipermalukan karena memaksakan diri berangkat dengan mata bengkak seperti orang kena sakit mata."

Sarkas, dan Mark menyimpulkan bahwa kekasihnya masih marah entah karena apa. Meski sedikit banyak Mark bersyukur dia masih disisakan seporsi nasi goreng pagi itu. Mungkin hari ini dia takkan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri dan menemui sang manager yang masih akan _melecut_ nya untuk kembali bekerja sampai pantat Mark panas.

Sarapan pagi itu mereka lewati tanpa ada sepatah kata apapun. Sampai mereka berdua selesai dengan makanan masing-masing dan Mark menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan sisanya. Meninggalkan Donghyuck yang berjalan tanpa kata kembali menuju ke kamar.

Setelah selesai mencuci peralatan masak dan makan mereka, Mark memutuskan untuk kembali ke sofa, berpikir bahwa bermain satu atau dua game takkan melukai punggungnya yang juga ingin diluruskan kembali.

Sampai hampir pukul sembilan dan belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan dari Donghyuck. Membuat Mark berpikir macam-macam mengenai kekasihnya itu jika ia tak segera mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekati belakang sofa yang Mark tempati.

"Kau tak pulang?"

Mark mem- _pause_ _game_ yang ia mainkan. Sedikit mendongak karena posisinya yang bersandar pada lengan sofa. Mendapati wajah datar kekasihnya dengan mata yang masih benar-benar bengkak, _Mark bahkan bertaruh kalau mata itu masih berkaca-kaca saat ini._

Mark mendudukkan diri, namun dengan arah badan yang menghadap ke sang kekasih tersebut, "Kau benar-benar tak suka aku di sini?"

Dilihatnya Donghyuck mendengus. Melipat tangan di depan dada seolah pertanyaan Mark hanyalah bualan semata. "Ku kira kau lebih suka berada di apartemen kekasihmu."

"Kau kekasihku."

Donghyuck berdecak, " _Bullshit_."

Mark menggeram, _apa kekasihnya baru saja mengumpat?_

"Ya! Perhatikan bahasamu, Bocah!"

"Kalau begitu, perhatikan juga tingkah lakumu, Orang Tua!" Donghyuck yang menyulutnya. Wajah Mark semakin memerah. Demi Tuhan! Dia ke sini untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dan melepas rindunya pada sang kekasih, namun kenyataannya malah dia disulut sampai sebegini jauh dari dini hari.

Mark berdiri dan mendekat pada Donghyuck. Memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Donghyuck semakin mundur dan terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh Mark. Mark melihat mata Donghyuck menampilkan ketakutan saat dirinya terkurung, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun asal bukan ke diri pria 25 tahun itu.

Mark menarik nafas panjang. Menenangkan diri dan kemudian melembutkan tatapannya. Menatap yang lebih muda 7 tahun itu dengan pandangan yang memiliki banyak makna. Rindu, marah, bahagia, sedih, dan kecewa. Mark begitu ingin mencium kekasihnya saat ini sampai keduanya sama-sama kehabisan nafas hanya untuk menyalurkan perasaan rindu masing-masing. Namun Mark juga ingin memeluk tubuh ringkih kekasihnya, mengurungnya dalam dekapan hangat untuk meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun Mark juga ingin berteriak meminta sang kekasih untuk menjelaskan sikapnya sejak tadi pagi, karena bagaimanapun Mark bukan cenayang yang dapat mengetahui isi kepala Donghyuck tanpa bocah itu memberitahunya sendiri. Mark kecewa.

Mark menurunkan tangannya. Membebaskan Donghyuck dari kungkungannya namun tetap memenjarakan bocah itu melalui tatapan.

"Donghyuck –"

" _Hyung,_ ayo cium aku, lalu kita putus." Donghyuck kembali memotong perkatannya. Kali ini dengan kedua mata sayu yang tepat mengarah pada mata milik Mark. Membuat yang lebih tua mendapati kesungguhan di sana. _Miris_.

Mark lalu tertawa mengejek, "Kalau begitu aku lebih memilih tidak menciummu selamanya."

Mark melihat Donghyuck menggigit pipi dalamnya. Membiarkan satu tetes kembali mengalir dari mata kirinya. Membuat Mark teringat perkataan Donghyuck dahulu kala,

 _Jika air mata jatuh terlebih dahulu dari mata kiri, berarti itu air mata kesedihan. Jika dari mata kanan, berarti itu air mata bahagia._

– dan Mark merasa kembali menyakiti kekasihnya.

Donghyuck mengusap airmatanya kasar. Nada suaranya bergetar. Mendengus layaknya ia tak gentar sekarang ini.

"Karena _Hyung_ bisa mencium yang lain dengan mudah –"

"Donghyuck- _ah_!" Mata Mark kembali menajam. "Dua minggu kita tak saling bertemu, dan ini yang kau ingin ucapkan?! Kau benar-benar tak ingin berkata bahwa kau merindukanku atau semacamnya? Dan kau malah menuduhku hal-hal yang tak masuk akal –"

 _Plak!_

Mark terdiam. Memegang pipinya yang memanas karena tamparan dari Donghyuck. Dilihatnya kini bocah itu sudah kembali dibanjiri air mata. Mark merasa keduanya begitu menyedihkan. Dia sangat menyedihkan. Apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Ikut tersulut amarah dan membentak kekasihnya? Dan kini Mark merasa menyesal. Bagaimanapun rasa tamparan itu tak lebih menyakitkan daripada mendapati wajah pilu penuh tangis milik kekasihnya.

Mark memeluk Donghyuck dengan segera. Mengelus rambut halus kecoklatan itu dan menenggelamkan kepala yang lebih muda ke dadanya. Berujar maaf sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala kekasihnya yang masih tersedu.

" _Hyung_ mendiamkanku dua minggu belakangan. Kau bahkan tak menelponku atau memberiku pesan." Donghyuck memberi jeda. Mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu seiring isakan yang keluar. "Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau _Hyung_ ternyata selama ini hanya mempermainkanku? Bagaimana kalau selama ini ternyata hanya aku yang menyukai _Hyungie_? Bagaimana kalau selama ini _Hyung_ memiliki kekasih lain seperti yang banyak diberitakan? Bagiamana kalau rasa sayang _Hyung_ kepadaku hanya sama seperti rasa sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya saja." Donghyuck meremat bagian depan kemeja Mark. Keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukan ke tubuh masing-masing.

Mereka masih bertahan pada posisi tersebut sampai nafas Donghyuck mulai teratur. Mark masih mengelus lembut rambut Donghyuck dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum lega. Setidaknya semua prasangka di kepalanya sudah terhapuskan. Donghyuck sudah berbicara padanya, hanya bagaimana dia meluruskan apa yang terjadi selama dua minggu belakangan mulai dari kesibukannya sehingga terkadang dia lupa untuk membalas pesan kekasihnya meski ia sudah membacanya dan membuat pesan itu tenggelam oleh pesan lain dari managernya atau rekan kerjanya atau dia yang tak sempat menjawab panggilan dari sang kekasih, sampai insiden hilangnya ponsel tiga hari lalu. Menjelaskan siapa wanita yang dirumorkan dengannya dan berjanji akan memperkenalkan mereka berdua karena Mark yakin rekannya juga akan menyukai sosok kekasihnya tersebut.

Merasa nafas Donghyuck sudah benar-benar normal tanpa sesenggukan yang tersisa, Mark mengangkat dagu Donghyuck. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka singkat dan manis tanpa peduli kondisi mereka berdua yang begitu memprihatinkan dengan air mata di mana-mana. Tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka untuk menyalurkan kasih dan rindu yang terpendam. Meyakinkan diri bahwa kejadian ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi keduanya untuk lebih terbuka dan mempercayai satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukan, _Hyung._ " Lirih Donghyuck. Mark tersenyum mennaggapinya. Mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Donghyuck.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku sepertinya bahkan akan dihukum manager- _hyung_ karena tak menemuinya hari ini."

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka namun lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Berbagi perasaan yang mereka tahan. Segala amarah, rindu, serta sayang yang menumpuk bak pangkal gunung es yang begitu besar. Membuncah. Meledak. Layaknya kembang api yang meletup di kencan terakhir mereka.

Pangutan mereka terlepas. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dan menyelami kolam coklat kegelapan masing-masing. Seolah menonton segala hal yang terproyeksi dari sana.

Sampai Donghyuck tertawa kecil, "Itu ciuman terasin kita." Membuat Mark juga ikut menarik sudut bibirnya. Mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka dan saling menertawakan kekonyolan masing-masing.

"Salahmu yang menangis."

"Kau yang membuatku menangis, _sialan_!" satu tinjauan kecil mampir di perut Mark.

"Aku minta maaf, _okay_ sayang?" Mark menangkup wajah Donghyuck. Mengecupnya singkat sekali lagi. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir dan akan merelakan waktu istirahatku karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Jadi, ayo kita _cuddling_ dan menghabiskan waktu bolosmu dengan baik."

"Aku juga sangaaaaat mencintaimu. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak memberiku omelan tentang jangan membolos lagi."

Mereka lalu berjalan ke kamar Donghyuck bersama.

"Aku juga sangaaaaat mencintaimu, jadi aku akan menambahkan omelan itu diakhir penjelasanku, _Sayang_."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Seperti kau tidak."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Hallooooo~~ Kembali lagi dengan MarkHyuck yang memenuhi timeline ffn kallian /heh

Kali ini project **Elucidate (bagian sequel)** dari **Renjana** bersama **Mbak Suika Rii~**

Mungkin bagi yang belum paham, bisa membaca **Renjana** **by Suika Rii** terlebih dahulu sebagai prequel dan dari **sudut pandang Donghyuck**. Sedangkan **Katarsis** sendiri merupakan sequel **Renjana** dengan **sudut pandang** dari **Mark**.

Enjoy~ /kibarbenderaMarkhyuck

btw, markhyuck akhir ini bikin diabetes. Ku merasa hidup saya diberkahi. Sekian. XDD


End file.
